Halloween's a Bummer
by artfan
Summary: This is actually a tragedy. Warning: Character death and possible confusion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything related to it… yeah. I'm sorry, but this is serious. I als apologize for my misleading title X**

* * *

><p>Halloween. It was a useless holiday.<p>

"Happy Halloween~" Alfred shouted to the retreating backs of the kids as they ran off to the house across the street. He frowned as he placed the plastic bowl back on its place on a little stool besides the door. The container itself was an obnoxious orange and smiled with cracked black mouth. It almost sickened Alfred. Then he remembered the initial reason for his foul mood.

None of those kids had said "Trick or Treat".

Alfred sighed as he made his way into his living room and flopped down on the couch. He was extremely tired and (only a bit!) depressed. All of the other nations either had things to attend to or hadn't even answered the phone when he had called. He really wanted to go trick-or-treating with someone, and since his only friends were the nations (he felt kind of awkward around humans) he was stuck inside with the candy he had bought.

With another depressed sigh he popped a starburst into his mouth and chewed moodily. He would have even gone with Tony or Whaley if Tony hadn't been in space at the moment and Whaley in the sea.

"Stupid idiots don't know the true spirit of Halloween! Even if most of it is a scam to get people's money…" Alfred trailed off with a sad smile. He knew he was just trying to comfort himself but somewhere deep inside he just felt lonely. Finally he huffed and set down the candy box beside him and stood up to stretch. He glanced at his office room down the hall… the one with all those papers that still needed to be filled out (screw you boss, it's Halloween!). He couldn't bring himself to take another step forward.

Drip. Drip.

"What… am I crying? Why… that's stupid! That's…" Alfred whispered as he fell back onto the couch. It bounced under his sudden weight and caused the candy to fall on the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up. He merely swept them away with his foot as he simultaneously wiped the dreadful tears from his eyes.

_Perhaps he was just being childish_, he thought as he lowered his gaze to the floor. If he had laser vision, the floor would have been doomed but unfortunately he wasn't that amazing… yet.

It wasn't like the fact that he was alone started to really tire the American out. He hated how everyone alienated him. Ever since he became the sole superpower everyone had tread carefully around him with arms locked across their chests, hiding their hearts. He was alone. He was above them… until at last when his throne crumbled and he was thrown back into their waiting arms. He smiled to himself. For now, he was out of their reach.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me… how stupid. Just like this Holiday… just like… me…" Alfred whispered as he buried his head into a pillow he had picked up. He hated this. He hated being alone. Sure, Matthew was always there for him, but conversations with the quieter one often ended in long rants about how awful Alfred was, or in a political argument. It ashamed Alfred to say that he had long since grown tired of his brother's presence, for no matter what happened… they were still countries. Everything they did was tied to their people, their land, and their politics.

Alfred stifled a soft sob in the pillow. It wasn't like this Holiday was just like all the ones before. It wasn't like before this, he had spent Easter setting up eggs for kids in his neighborhood and then watching them go to the local park instead, or spent valentines with only his box of chocolates from the local supermarket, or celebrated his first president's birthday with a small portrait he had drawn himself during his more artistic period. He felt the tears soak the pillow and lifted his head. He would never admit it… but even Christmas had been spent alone with a gift from the staff back at the White House. He hadn't even bothered to buy himself to buy a present to make himself feel better.

"Alfred, you are sad…" Alfred whispered. "And you're alone."

He felt a breeze from the open window waft in and softly ruffle his hair. He shivered and lay down on the couch.

Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open! He really couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out! OUT! OUT!

SLAM!

He left his front door wide open as he sprinted down the steps. He raced straight into the street and didn't see the truck flying full speed towards him until it struck!

All he knew as he flew through the air and landed unceremoniously in the early October snow was that… if he was dead… he'd never be alone.

* * *

><p>Alfred awoke to the sound of frantic cries and shouts of his name: "Alfred!" "Alfred!" He felt the strange material of a hospital dress on him and the unfamiliar scratchy hospital bed sheets wrapped tightly around him, constricting his movement.<p>

He wasn't sure what was going on so he decided to treat this as a dream. After all, dreams could never hurt anyone.

"So cold…" he rasped. He kept his eyes close and could hear the gasps coming from his imagination and smiled. He heard the sound of his former guardian telling him to hold on and tried to shake his head.

"It's so cold… at my house…" he continued. The voices fell silent. He could feel their confusion coming off in waves. He felt his own tears form in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know he could do that anymore.

"There's no one but me there. It's lonely… so lonely. I try to find Canada… and it ends with a chorus of raised voices every time. I try to find England… but he's always too busy. Papa… papa never comes over anymore," Alfred softly stated. He felt the tears roll freely down his cheeks as he tells his dream exactly what he wishes to tell these people. He heard the cry of grief coming from his dream!Papa.

"No one comes anymore. Only people who come and then want to leave again are at my home. They hate me," Alfred lifts a hand and stretches it and then curls it into a fist.

"I don't care though… I'll let go. I promised… I promised her all that time… I promised I'd follow her through life and death, and now we'll meet again… Amelia," Alfred finally ended. He then closed his eyes, oblivious to the frantic screams and hands shaking him.

* * *

><p>Alfred wakes up, alone in his house, with the candies still littering the floor. He's alone. It truly was a dream. He finally spoke <em>her<em> name again, even though he had vowed not to… and to no one. He doesn't mind though. In that dream… he had said everything he had wanted. He's ready.

"I'm free… I'm free… I'm free," he chants as he walks outside. As expected, it's snowing and the world is a glittering winter wonderland. He smiles as he steps calmly outside. He walks to the center of his lawn and lays down, clutching his famous bomber jacket to his chest, but refusing to put it on. At first the pain is biting but it eventually dies down. He never once thought to go back inside.

* * *

><p>Later a nurse drove to the home of her newest patient with a smile and some soup. When she walked out onto the lawn she fell to her knees… and cried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Sorry… that was sad to write X**

**I hope all of you cried MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! You probably didn't, did you… I'm sorry if I turned this completely into a useless tragedy, but I was alone this Halloween and serious felt depressed (not this depressed though), and the snow outside was really cold (no duh!). Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review X**

**Btw… that Amelia was Amelia Earhart. **


End file.
